Ahsoka's padawan
by LadyTano92
Summary: One shot: Ahsoka finds her padawan and the Ghost crew travels to Coruscant.


**Ahsoka's padawan**

 **A/N: My first SWR fanfiction about one of my favorite character. Thank you to Happy Doodle, my Ahsoka friend and my Rebels friend. She's amazing, go check out her fanfictions, which are really awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; credits are going to Lucasfilm for this great franchise he created. I only own Arruna and the plot.**

 _Arruna was alone in the Jedi Temple; she was still a youngling, a thirteen-year-old green skinned Twi'lek. Almost everyone had left the Temple to escape Order 66; only a few younglings were left. The other Masters had found an exile place. Master Jocasta Nu had survived by hiding in a secret place near the Archives. She had helped Arruna and others._

 _Meanwhile on the Ghost_

 _*Ahsoka sensed a Force sensitive child on a distant planet, after meditating she discovered it was Coruscant. She sighed; she knew it wouldn't be easy for Kanan to go back to the Temple. Ezra would love to visit it. She decided to tell the crew her plans about going to help the youngling._

"Isn't it risky going back there?" _Hera asked._

"Come on it's the only way I can see how you guys trained and grew up!" _Ezra was excited._

 _Kanan was worried about the whole thing. He didn't want to risk getting caught by the Imperial forces._ _He got up and left for his room. Sadness could be seen on his face. He sighed and meditated. Master Yoda appeared during his meditation session._

"Get back to the Temple you must. Train the youngling Ahsoka will."

 _Kanan sighed and later agreed to go back to Coruscant. Ahsoka meditated once more and this time Master Yoda showed up as well._

"Strong with the Force you have become, sense your power I can. Help the youngling you will therefore dub thee Knight of the Jedi Order I do. Knight Tano you are now."

 _Ahsoka smiled and thanked Master Yoda for making her a Knight. Zeb and Ezra were sleeping in their room. Hera was flying towards Coruscant, hoping Kanan will not break down. Chopper was quiet and Sabine painted her room again._

 _They arrived at Coruscant three rotations later. Ahsoka guided Hera towards the Temple. When Hera let the ramp down, the crew stepped outside. Kanan and Ahsoka took a deep breath before climbing the stairs to the Temple with their friends. Soon the remaining Temple guards blocked the entry. Ahsoka stepped forward._

"I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and this are Kanan Jarrus and his padawan Ezra Bridger along with our friends. Master Yoda told me to come back here."

 _The Temple guards let their sabers down and the crew got into the Temple. Ezra was stunned; he looked around and gasped. Sabine was interested in the architecture. Zeb was too stunned to say something. Ahsoka guided them towards the High Council chamber._

 _Master Nu came out of the library as she sensed some presence. She looked at Arruna and Ahsoka._

"If this isn't the former padawan of the Hero With No Fear who turned to the dark side and little Arruna Pala. Welcome back to the Temple, Caleb Dume."

 _Kanan looked at her._ "Madam Jocasta I changed my name to Kanan Jarrus and this is my padawan Ezra Bridger." _Ezra bowed and smiled at her._

 _She looked quite stunned but understood it was for his own safety. She remembered when she heard about Depa Billaba telling her padawan to run it must have taken him quite a huge will to come back to the Temple._

"Madam Jocasta I was knighted by Master Yoda during my meditation session. He sensed my strong bound with the Force and I took little Arruna as my padawan. She seems really smart and I can teach her how to become stronger with the Force. This are our friends; Zeb a Lasat, Hera a Twi'lek, the most talented pilot, Sabine a mandalorian girl and Chopper one of the best little droids."

"What a pleasure to have you all here. I'm afraid no one is here anymore, they fled to exile but you can stay here. The Imperial left the Temple soon because they couldn't find any remaining Jedi. You can stay as long as you want."

 _Ahsoka along with her padawan and the Ghost crew stayed some time at the Temple. Ahsoka showed them around. Kanan trained with Ezra as well._

 **A/N: This was my short story about Ahsoka getting herself a padawan, many thanks again to the girl who inspired me. I love the Star Wars universe and consider myself a Jedi. If you wanna chat about Star Wars feel free to PM me.**


End file.
